


Worth It

by Curiosity101



Category: Marvel
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Field Trip, Genius Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosity101/pseuds/Curiosity101
Summary: Just another Field Trip fic, because why not?(I suck at writing summaries...plz send hlp)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 16
Kudos: 371





	1. Chapter 1

For anyone other than Peter, the location of his class’ upcoming field trip was unknown, however, being the secret child of Tony and Pepper Stark, one could say he had a sort of sway in anything related to his dad’s business. Said influence included setting up a field trip to the Tower. Peter had never wanted to draw attention to himself before, but Flash’s nonstop commentary on his life had finally broken Peter’s resolve. 

He was honestly proud he lasted as long as he had against the bully, ten years to be exact. Flash had been bullying Peter since the first day of preschool. He constantly degraded Peter and tore his reputation to shreds. He had convinced the entirety of Midtown that Peter was a liar. From his grades to his sexuality, Flash took every opportunity to “call Peter out” on his “lies.” It was slightly impressive because Peter had never once made any definitive comments on any of the topics Flash tormented him about, but that didn’t make the words any less hurtful. 

Flash’s newest conquest was Peter’s internship at Stark Industries because clearly, Peter wasn’t smart enough to get an internship, let alone one at SI. Flash had, yet again, convinced everyone that Peter was lying, which Peter didn’t mind as much as the other “lies” because, well, he actually was lying this time. How do you explain to your entire school that you are Tony Stark’s son? You don’t. You show them. Simple as that.

So yes, Peter was definitely looking forward to this field trip. Mr. Harrington had just announced the location of said excursion, Stark Tower, and the chaos that engulfed the room was immense. Peter nearly covered his sensitive ears at the dramatic increase in volume. No one was paying attention to their teacher anymore, too excited to do more than squeal or fist pump the air. Ned was next to him practically vibrating in excitement, asking question after question at a mile a minute. 

Peter had a slight smirk on his face. Soon, his class would know who he was, followed closely by the world. 

~

Mr. Harrington had asked Peter to stay after class, something that didn’t really happen that often. Peter was slightly nervous, only because this was his last class of the day, and any after school meetings would only make Happy wait longer for him.

“Mr. Parker,” Mr. Harrington began, “I sincerely hope that you know it is time to give up your ruse.”

“What do you mean, Mr. Harrington?” Peter asked quizzically.

“You know what I am talking about. Your “internship” will bring nothing but shame upon this school if you do not admit you are lying.”

“B-But, Mr. Harrington, sir. I-I’m not l-lying.” Peter stuttered out with a look of shock on his face. Flash had even convinced the teachers at Midtown that he was lying? Not that it would be hard for Mr. Harrington to believe the worst of Peter, the man already hated his guts.

“Mr. Parker. If you can not admit your guilt, then you will not be allowed to participate in the field trip. I will not have a delinquent represent my class.” 

Peter could not believe what he was hearing! What was there to admit? He couldn’t just outright tell Mr. Harrington that he was the heir to SI! Peter must’ve looked panicked because he saw a fleeting smirk grace his teacher’s face before being replaced with a hard stare. 

“Very well, Mr. Parker. You will not be attending the field trip next weekend. It’s a shame, really, a shame. Now. I have kept you long enough. You are dismissed.”

Peter really, really wanted to cry. He had the whole weekend planned. He was going to spend the first day and a half convincing his school that he was an intern before revealing himself at the end of the two-day trip with his mom and dad. That was all ruined now. 

“Hey Penis! Heard that you won’t give up your lies. Too bad that you won’t be there when I expose you to the entire building!” Flash cackled. He shoved Peter into the nearest locker when he didn’t get the reaction he desired. “You playing with me, Parker? I know you heard me. So why don’t you speak? Cat got your tongue?” 

“Leave me alone Flash. Please. I just want to go home.” Peter whimpered. 

Flash seemed to think that was all he would get out of Peter today for some reason, so he left with a parting “See you Monday Puny!”

Peter ran out to the black Audi, tears threatening to leak onto his face. Happy was very concerned for the young heir’s health. There had been many times when Peter would exit his high school in some sort of emotional distress, which led Happy to believe that he was being bullied. Peter always denied the accusation, however, today was not Peter’s day. Instead of denial, Happy was met with tears streaming down the teen’s face. 

“Hey, kid. What’s the matter?” Happy gently probed. Between huge sobs and gasps for air, he gathered that Peter would tell Happy, and the rest of his family, at dinner tonight. Happy left it at that, letting the kid work through his emotions as he drove them to the Tower. 

~

When they arrived at the base of the Tower two hours later, Happy looked back and saw that the kid had fallen asleep. Happy gently shook Peter awake, telling him that they were home. Peter’s eyes fluttered open, and once again, Happy was dumbfounded that anyone could work up the resolve to hurt this angelic teen. Peter had always been a little ray of sunshine, making the days better for everyone he met. There was never a rebellious stage, never any backtalking. 

Peter and Happy walked through the private entrance to the Tower and made it up to the penthouse in record time. It was time for dinner by the time Peter got back home from school every day, the family having chosen a long time ago that early dinners worked better for everyone’s schedules with Pepper being a busy CEO and the Avengers always coming and going with each new mission.

Peter, who was usually chatting up the entire table, was sitting quietly, not quite eating his food. 

“Peter, sweety. What’s wrong?” Pepper asked.

“I-I’m…I’mbeingbulliedmom!” Peter sobbed. The tears that had threatened him earlier now had free reign and were cascading down Peter’s red face. 

Peter’s admission had the whole room sitting in shocked silence for all of two seconds before everyone scrambled to say something. Peter’s senses were already sensitive due to his emotional distress, but the noise that erupted from his family dialed everything up to eleven! His hands flew up to cover his ears and he squeezed his eyes shut. Everything hurt and everything was loud and everything was bright.

Tony immediately realized his son’s predicament, moving to his aid so fast that the rest of the Avengers gathered swore they had never seen him move like that. Tony quieted the occupants of the room before asking FRIDAY to close the blinds and dim the lights by fifty percent. 

Peter’s ears were ringing. At least they were until someone removed his hands from his ears only to place Peter’s Sensory Overload Recalibration Units, SORUs for short, on his ears. Tony had invented them after Peter’s first overload when he was four. When Peter had first seen the devices, he glared at his dad before proudly declaring that he ‘didn’t need hearing aids’. After Tony had explained what they were, Peter gratefully accepted the gift and had worn them everyday ever since. This fact alone worried Tony. Why wasn’t Peter wearing them? It helped to prevent episodes like the one Peter was currently experiencing.

It was a couple of minutes later when Peter looked up from his “arm cave” to give his dad a grateful smile. Tony nearly broke down looking at his son’s tear-stained face, promising to end whoever had caused his child’s misery. Tony looked out to the rest of his family, and saw similar looks in their eyes. Whoever did this would pay. dearly. 

Natasha was the first to recover from shock. “Мой бедный маленький паук. Почему вы не сообщили нам о своих проблемах раньше?” (My poor baby spider. Why didn't you inform us of your troubles before?) She asked solemnly. Whoever dared to hurt her маленький паук was going to feel her wrath. 

Peter looked to her and replied smoothly, “Я думал, что смогу справиться с этим, мама паук. Я думал, что если я просто позволю им вывести это из своей системы, они остановятся.” (I thought I could handle it Mama spider. I thought that if I just let them get it out of their system, that they would stop.)

“Сколько?” (How long?) Bucky pressed. 

Peter looked down, ashamed. Before he mumbled an answer. The only person who seemed to have heard was Nat, who looked absolutely murderous now. “What did he say?” Tony asked the spy. Nat growled before saying, “He said that he’s been bullied since preschool.”

If Peter thought the team was in an uproar before, that was nothing compared to now. Fortunately, he had his aids in, and they blocked out the sudden increase in volume. Death threats were flying and plans for torture and murder were discussed. Peter wished he could say that he was mortified that his family was planning to resort to murder, but honestly? He didn’t care anymore. He was so done with being the target for all the bullies in school, both students and teachers. He was Spider-Man. He was the son of Tony and Pepper Stark. He could lift more than Captain America. He was not weak, no matter what his peers said. His family seemed to notice the look in his eyes, and they questioned him about it. 

“Guys, yes, I’ve been bullied for ten years, but, I’m done putting up with it. I’m so done with the shit I deal with every day. My school is coming to the Tower on Saturday next week. They are staying overnight, and I want your guys’ help with revealing who I am and what I can do.” Peter said. 

Everyone stared back at him before they all adopted evil grins and nodded their approval. They would come to the aid of their baby spider. 

~

It was the end of the day Friday when Peter finally looked around as he was walking out to the black Audi he knew awaited him. All of these students, every last one of them, were going to get the surprise of the century…no…the millennium. Come tomorrow, Peter and his family were going to make them regret ever looking at Peter the wrong way. 

~

The tour was scheduled for 9:00 AM, and therefore, Peter was up at 6:00 AM. He groaned into his pillow before realizing that today was Saturday! He was instantly bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Today was the day he not only revealed himself, it was also the day he was going to make fools out of the entire student body of Midtown. 

He rolled out of bed before sauntering over to his adjacent bathroom. He needed to look his best today. After all, what better revenge was there than served cold while the deliverer looked hot?

Peter used his cedar wood shampoo and conditioner that he saved for special occasions. After drying his hair and styling it just so, Peter looked at the time. It was 7:34 AM. He had just enough time to eat breakfast before putting on his brand new Brioni suit his dad had bought him for this occasion. 

At breakfast, Peter saw the whole team gathered at the table already. They were all, aside from Tony and Pepper, in their respective get-ups. His parents were wearing three-piece business suits, and looked exactly like the power couple they were. 

“Hey guys!” Peter said excitedly. A myriad of responses flew back at him in greeting. Steve had made breakfast today, meaning that it was delicious. Buttermilk pancakes, scrambled eggs, and applewood bacon were set in front of Peter as he sat down. He wasn’t wearing his suit yet because he didn’t want to risk any stains. As he wolfed down his breakfast, his family looked at him fondly. He was so lucky, and he made sure to tell each member exactly how thankful he was for them. 

After breakfast, Peter put on the suit, and looked in the mirror. Damn, he looked good in suits. His school was going to flip when they saw him…for more than one reason. Peter practiced his signature Stark smirk before seeing that it was 8:45 AM. His smirk turned into a shit-eating grin. 

Show time. 

~ 

Flash was having a blast. He and his friends were absolutely destroying any semblance of Parker’s good reputation, and the best part was, the entire school agreed with him! He was praised for exposing Penis as the liar he was. 

The school buses pulled up to Stark Tower a little while later, and Flash had never been so excited. This was his future place of employment. He already knew that when Tony Stark saw him today that he would be given an internship, and later made the heir of Stark Industries due to his superior intellect. 

His group entered the building first, and he immediately sauntered over to the receptionist. He was all talk and sly smiles. Chatting her up had been a breeze, and he knew the more people he charmed, the better. Little did Flash know that Peter had discussed the group’s arrival yesterday to the entire staff of SI. The receptionist, Kelly, was disappointed to know that she was the only person in the entire building that had to “like” Flash, be it only temporarily until Peter, or Mini-Boss as the staff like to refer to him, had made his entrance. 

The group’s tour guide, Harley Keener they later learned, began passing out the tour group’s overnight passes, explaining each level to the teens when gasps echoed throughout the room. The man who stepped out of the elevator was turned with his back towards the group, clearly talking to someone through an earpiece. Some of the girls, and guys, began to swoon at his perfect shoulder to waist ratio. That was before he turned around, and as soon as he had, the gasps and cries of shock rang out through entire Tower. There, standing in a three-piece suit that looked more expensive than most of the teens' cars, was Peter Parker. 

~

Peter smirked when he heard the gasps of recognition. He confidently strode towards the tour group, and gave an award-winning smile. “Hello, Midtown!” he exclaimed. He looked over the sea of faces before landing on his teacher, Mr. Harrington looked ready to kill as he stalked over to Peter. He was reaching for the sleeve of his suit when Peter held up a hand as if to stop him. “Mr. Harrington, you will refrain from touching me.” Peter confidently said with a bored expression. The students didn’t know what to do with this new Peter Parker. He was hot and confident! 

“What do you think you’re playing at boy?! You think you can just show up here after I explicitly said you were banned? I will have you expelled!” the man screamed. 

Peter just continued to look bored as his teacher spit in his face. “Are you quite finished with your display?” Peter asked nonchalantly. Mr. Harrington’s face turned an alarming shade of purple as he reared his fist, preparing to beat the living daylights out of the brat in front of him. His fist flew forward at full speed, but to his surprise, the brat simply caught his hand, holding it there as if it were nothing. 

Peter’s classmates looked on in shock as Peter simply held Mr. Harrington’s fist as if he were used to being punched. “You have attempted to harm a Stark Industries employee, sir. This is your first an only warning. Any further violence will be met with severe punishment.” Peter said casually. He dropped Mr. Harrington’s fist as the older man took a step back in shock. Where was the nerdy, uncool Peter? The one who cowered when spoken to in class? Mr. Harrington snapped out of his stupor and saw that the boy had made his way across the lobby to the elevator, and was currently waiting for it to reach the ground floor. 

Mr. Harrington saw red, but he knew when to back off. He would just have to call the brat out later, hopefully in front of Tony Stark. The tour guide, Harley, was looking at him as if he had killed the President. It was a look Mr. Harrington wasn’t sure why he was receiving. Clearing his throat, Harley decided to continue as if nothing had happened. He led the group to the public elevator, which was apparently not the elevator Parker had taken. The students and their teacher were quickly informed that the elevator Peter had used was designated for friends and family only, which couldn’t be correct, because there was no way in hell that Penis Parker was friends with Tony Stark.

Harley told FRIDAY to take them to the lower level labs. The entirety of Midtown was shocked when they saw, yet again, Peter Parker standing at the entrance to the labs, talking to a woman, acting as if he owned the place. 

“Yes Helen, I need the formula fixed by tonight. Don’t give me that look. We both know I could solve this for you right here, right now, but what would you and your interns learn?” Peter spoke with authority.

The woman, Helen, looked close to tears, but not for the reason the class that had just entered was thinking. She knew that her formula was far from perfect, and she new that Peter could help her figure it out! So why wasn’t he helping? She was nearing the point of begging when Peter’s cold look broke.

Peter grinned at her, before striding up to the formula and explaining what they needed to do to make it effective. “You wrote in the wrong coefficients before and after this minus sign. They need to be reversed. This coefficient here could be modified slightly to strengthen the bonds.”

Soon, Helen’s tears were tears of joy rather than frustration. She thanked Peter profusely while his class just gaped at him. Who did this kid think he was?! Telling professionals how to do their jobs? That was an all-new low for Peter. Flash just couldn’t handle the new Peter Parker, and he had to make himself known. “Hey, Penis! How much did you pay her to tell you how to fix the formula?” The entire class sniggered at Flash’s words. Of course Parker had paid the woman. It all made sense now. 

Said woman looked furious. She began to reprimand this child that dared to insult the heir’s intelligence when Peter raised his hand, signaling her to stop. “Yes sir.” She mumbled out. No one wanted to be on the teen’s bad side, he was as ruthless as he was kind. That response just led to more stares from Peter’s classmates. 

Peter walked over to Flash, before saying, “Well done Eugene. You’ve just insulted the intelligence of one of the highest-ranking scientists here at SI. Helen has never stooped so low as to receive a bribe from anyone…not even her own wife.” Peter snarled. “Here at SI we have a strict bullying and harassment policy, and you, young man, have earned your first strike. One more and you will be escorted from the building, never to be allowed into any Stark facility again.” Flash glared at Parker before deciding to shut his mouth for now. 

Harley cleared his throat before ushering the students to the elevator. Giving Peter time to set the next part of his plan into motion. The next stop for the class was the training room, where Peter was going to give them a show.

~

Puny Parker had embarrassed him in front of the entire school! He would pay dearly for that. Flash realized that they were now on the training level. Flash was almost glad that he wouldn’t have to see Puny here. This room was only for the Avengers, and Penis Parker was no Avenger. Yet lo and behold, there in the middle of the room was Peter fucking Parker. 

The entire class zeroed in on Peter, who was shirtless and surrounded by three Avengers. Black Widow, the Winter Soldier, and the Scarlet Witch were all sizing Peter up. All of the female students in the room ogled Peter’s bare torso. Parker was ripped. No 14 year old should have an eight pack! It wasn’t fair! Suddenly, Peter began to shout at the three in Russian. The three Avengers had wicked smiles and started attacking Peter, because that was the only appropriate word to describe what they were doing. Peter dodged, flipped, kicked and punched. Each hero barely having time to breathe before they were on the ground. 

Wanda was the first to go down. Even without using his suit, Peter was a menace. His core strength allowing him to dodge every one of her spells with terrifying precision. Before she knew what was happening, Peter jumped onto her back and pulled her down until she tapped out.

Bucky was the next to go. He posed more of a challenge to Peter because he was an experienced fighter. They traded blows and knocked each other down only for the other to spring right back up. After fifteen minutes of the deadly dance, Peter swept his foot out as if to knock Bucky over, and said assassin fell for the trick. As Bucky jumped to avoid Peter’s right leg, his left came out of nowhere in a roundhouse kick to the super-soldier's head. Bucky was down.

Natasha was the hardest opponent Peter had faced. She met his every attack with ease and easily put him on the defensive. Deep down, both knew that with the suit, Peter was unbeatable. Without the get-up, Peter was still dangerous, but Nat stood a better chance. Nat had been trying all manner of moves against the boy, but in the end, she knew he was toying with her.

Вы должны будете сделать лучше, чем этот паук! (You will have to do better than that baby spider) Nat called out.

Или я мог бы поиграть с тобой немного дольше. (Or I could play with you for a little bit longer.) Peter smirked. 

Before anyone could blink, Peter had wrapped his legs around Natasha’s head, using his momentum to crunch and flip her onto her back, pinning her until she too yielded to him. 

The class stood there, gaping and shocked as Peter Parker single-handedly took down the three deadliest Avengers, who were all simultaneously attacking him, by the way! Flash decided right then and there that the heroes in front of him were nothing special if Puny Parker could take on all three of them and win. The rest of Midtown, however, was thinking that maybe, just maybe, they should leave Parker alone and believe him over Flash. The students were glancing nervously at each other. This was not the Peter Parker they were used to. 

Mr. Harrington had had just about enough of this. The brat had clearly bribed the Avengers to act as though they were worse than him. It only made sense! His plan quickly developed, and suddenly, Mr. Harrington was striding over to the Avengers and the Parker brat, who were all talking as if they were friends. “Hello there,” the teacher began, “I want to apologize on behalf of the entirety of Midtown for the behavior of Peter Parker. I was not aware he would take his schemes this far. I know he has paid you to act like you know the brat, but you don’t have to any longer.” The last part was said with so much sympathy, that the Avengers looked shocked for a moment before shock turned into laughter, which then turned into icy glares.

Mr. Harrington didn’t understand. Why had these heroes laughed at him? He was trying to free them from any obligation they had to Parker. He was then even more confused when the laughter abruptly stopped, only for their gazes to turn cold. “You really think that Peter could bribe anyone to do anything? You are the most idiotic person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. We talk to Peter because we like and respect him. We tap out during a sparring match because we know he could have easily destroyed us if he had wanted to. Peter is a thousand times the man you’ll ever be, and you are a sorry excuse of what America’s educational system has to offer.” Black Widow said with a hint of danger in her tone.

Mr. Harrington just stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, which was accurate, because he was way out of his element right now. Black Widow had not only defended the brat, but she had also insulted the teacher in more ways than one. When he looked up from his spluttering, he saw Parker clinging on to the Black Widow’s back. She smiled affectionately at the brat before shifting him so that the Winter Soldier could take him.

Peter appeared to be exhausted, and that was only reinforced to the class when Bucky carried the almost asleep boy, bridal style, out of the training room to the private elevators. Peter’s head was tucked into Bucky’s shoulder, and if the class hadn’t just seen Parker execute a massive take down, they would have been snickering. As it was, anyone else in the class wouldn’t have been able to accomplish his feat, let alone stand afterward for a solid 15 minutes. 

Peter was snuggled into Bucky, and he felt safe. Sure, he could destroy all three of the heroes if he had wanted, but he was almost 100% sure that no living person on Earth could accomplish the same task. While the Russians were powerless against Peter, everyone else was powerless against them, ergo, safe. The Russian Triplets were whispering calming words into his ears, making sure he knew that they loved him and that he was safe. Peter would often feel extremely guilty after beating all of them during training exercises, and his emotions tended to be so intense that he exhausted himself in the process of dealing with them. Peter felt his emotions settle slightly, knowing that Nat, Bucky and Wanda were all very protective of him. 

He was their маленький паук after all.

~

By the time the tour group got to the high level labs, Peter was rested and dressed to the nines again. He didn’t want to miss the prelude to the finale for the world!

As was quickly becoming habit, the class stepped out of the elevator to be met with the sight of Peter, back in the suit, fiddling with what appeared to be a holographic rocket thruster. The scientists around him appeared to be waiting with bated breath as he skillfully worked through the equations, fixing errors here and there. The class watched on in awe as Peter dealt with literal rocket science. In the middle of their reverie, the students heard cheers and cries of joy coming from inside the supposedly soundproof lab. They were confused until they saw Peter jumping up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly with the scientists. Apparently, Peter had just accomplished something big. 

Harley led the tour group inside the celebrating room and waited for the excitement to die down. He asked the scientists what the hubbub was, to which they responded that the class should ask Peter. 

“Hey guys! We are in the highest level lab, apart from Mr. Stark’s lab, in the entire building. Here we work on anything related to rocket science. What you just witnessed was me solving a problem these weirdos have had for months. I don’t know why they didn’t just ask for help before now, it would have saved so much time,” Peter inserted a glare at the supposed lab director before continuing on, “Here at SI, we are leading the breakthroughs in rocket engineering. For a long time, we’ve been trying to come up with a way for rockets to move at twice the speed while exiting Earth’s atmosphere. Today, we figured it out!” Peter exclaimed, igniting the applause from the gathered researchers. One of the scientists called out, “Actually, Peter figured it out!” Much to Peter’s dismay, the rest of the group nodded their heads frantically when it was revealed that Peter was the one to fix the formulas. He blushed slightly before smirking, confident aura surrounding him once more. 

The class and their teacher stood there in shock. What the hell was Peter doing in high school if he could solve problems for literal rocket scientists?! Flash was beginning to realize that Peter might not have been lying, but that realization was slight. 

“Now, I believe you have 30 minutes to explore, but not touch anything in, the lab. After this part, you guys will be led up to the largest conference room we have for the Avengers Q and A.” Peter said, receiving a few cheers and claps. Peter then decided he’d seen enough of the stupid looks on his classmates’ faces. He shook hands with the lab director and sauntered out of the room, looking back over his shoulder and winking. 

~

Peter stepped into the penthouse, and saw his family gathered there. They ran over what they were all going to say and do during the conference with the idiots. After solidifying any last concerns or questions, the Avengers family walked down to the meeting room, and waited. 

~

Once again, Peter was in the room as the class entered. He was talking and joking around with the Avengers who were seated there. There was one who was missing though. Tony Stark. The class had thought he would be here, Flash had thought he would be able to put the internship Peter had to rest once and for all, Mr. Harrington had thought that he would be able to charm his way to some money today. 

Amidst the murmurs, the door to the room slid open, and in stepped Tony Stark. The class erupted into chaos, while the Avengers just smirked at his antics. Peter ran over to Stark, crashing into him with a big hug. Tony looked startled, but only for a moment before his eyes softened and he returned the hug. Unbeknownst to the class, father and son walked over to the table set up at the front of the room. They took their respective places, and Tony started talking about how he hoped the class had a great day and yadda yadda yadda. Peter tuned him out until it was time for the Q and A. His smile turned into a shark-like grin when Flash raised his hand first. 

“You,” Tony said. 

“Hi, my name is Flash Thompson, maybe you’ve heard of me. I was wondering if high school students were allowed to apply for internships here.” 

“You interested?”

“Of course! It’s only been a dream of mine since I was born!”

“Well, sucks to be you. Stark Industries does not accept high school students as interns. And even if they did, you would be last on my list for approval, Eugene.”

That caused the class to start shouting at Parker, who just sat there smirking. Why was Puny here if SI didn’t have high school interns? How did he convince the Avengers to lie for him?

“Ha! I knew Penis was lying! How many dicks did you have to suck to sit up there for one day?” Flash practically screamed.

Instantly the mood at the front of the room darkened. The Avengers, save Tony and Pepper Stark, shrunk in on themselves slightly at the fury in the couple’s eyes. 

“How many strikes does he have Pete?” Pepper asked cooly.

“One, though now it’s two.” Peter easily replied.

Flash, it seemed, had forgotten the threat of removal during his time on the tour. As such, he saw no reason that he shouldn’t be allowed to call Puny out.

“That’s right. And do you know what happens now Eugene?” Tony asked harshly.

“You admit that I am better than Penis for figuring out his lies before anyone else?” Flash asked.

Tony barked out a laugh. “No. You are a filthy piece of shit who will never be allowed back onto a Stark property. That is just what SI will do. As Tony Stark, I have access to all of the best colleges in the nation. I’m sure they’ll be happy to blacklist you for me. You will never get a good-paying job because your record will hold workplace harassment. Well done Eugene, you’ve completely messed with the wrong person.”

Flash had blanched at the description of his life. He knew that his parents wouldn’t allow Tony to do that to him. This was all just for show. It wasn’t real. Suddenly, he was being forced out of the room. He flailed and screamed out the unfairness of life as he was manhandled down to the lobby. 

Mr. Harrington could not believe what he was seeing. Tony Stark was ruining his best student’s life simply for calling out the Parker brat’s lies. This could not stand. “I’m afraid you can’t separate a student from his teacher. It is school policy. You must bring Eugene back into the room.” Mr. Harrington said, earning another bitter laugh from Tony Stark himself, only this time, Pepper spoke. “We must do nothing. Your school policy holds no ground against SI’s ironclad bullying policy. We could have Mr. Thompson shipped off to jail if we wanted, and no one could do anything about it. I have seen how you behave around Peter all day, and it stops now. This child has done nothing to deserve the way you treat him. He has top marks in every class except for yours. Now, one might think that this is because chemistry is not his best subject, however, while he does poorly in your general chemistry class, he aces every exam in his AP chemistry class. That leads me to believe that you are a pitiful excuse of a teacher. Downplaying a student’s intelligence to make yourself appear better is no way to run a classroom.” Pepper finished with a huff. 

Mr. Harrington saw red for the second time that day. Who was this woman? Who did she think she was to step out of her place in society and speak to a man like that? The teacher was not about to let some woman speak to him in such a way, no matter who she was married to. “I think you should sit down ma’am. You forget your place in this world. Women aren’t meant to run companies, your husband is just placating your desire to feel important. As for how you speak to me, just remember that-” Tony cut the man off with a withering glare as he stalked over to the teacher. 

Before anyone could say anything, Tony socked the piece of shit right in the nose. How dare he insinuate that his wife was anything short of brilliant?! Tony was completely prepared to beat the living daylights out of this monster when he heard a voice that stopped him in his tracks. “Dad?” Peter slowly walked over to him. “Dad. Mom is really upset now. She needs you. Don’t worry, I will take care of the bastard.” Peter rambled. Tony put his arm around his son in a quick side-hug before running over to his distraught wife. Peter, meanwhile, was spitting in his teacher’s face.

“How much of a complete imbecile are you?! You just treated the CEO of the largest tech company in the world like shit. You pissed of her billionaire husband, who has more connections that you have brain cells, and her extremely overprotective son! You, sir, are a disgrace to the rest of humanity. You have been allowed to walk over those you feel are beneath you for far too long. Well no more! From this moment forward, you will be forbidden from entering any Stark owned building or property. You will be removed from your position as a teacher and your qualifications will be revoked. You will be blacklisted from any teaching positions as well as any potential jobs you seek. No university that has any sort of prestige will admit you should you choose to attempt earning a different degree. You. Will. Be. Nothing. Do I make myself clear?” Peter asked the last part with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face that promised pain. 

Mr. Harrington didn’t know what to say, where to start. He didn’t know who this boy thought he was, but it was clear he wasn’t afraid of his high school chemistry teacher anymore. He probably never was, now that said teacher thought about it. “You can’t do any of what you are threatening, Parker. You have no sway in the world because you are just a stupid kid that can’t even make it to class on time.” Mr. Harrington said as he tried to gain some of the ground he had lost. He looked at Peter, and for the first time, he realized that the Peter Parker he knew was just a façade. This Peter was dangerous. Extremely dangerous. There was no way that the kid in front of him gained so much confidence so quickly. He must’ve had it all along. Gulping down his fear, Mr. Harrington stood his ground. He would not be knocked down by a 14 year old. 

Too bad for the soon to be ex-teacher, Peter knew what he was doing. “Security will escort you out. It was ni…actually…it wasn’t nice knowing you…but it will be nice watching as your reputation is destroyed by the heir to Stark Industries.” Peter just continued to smile as his chemistry teacher was forcibly removed from the room. 

As if Peter’s classmates hadn’t been shocked already that day, mouths gaped and eyes bugged. Peter turned to his parents and ran over to them. He started whispering to a crying Pepper Stark. She wrapped him in a hug as he cried with her, both of them being the more emotional of the Stark Trio. Tony just wrapped his arms around his wife and son as they sat there letting the comfort of their family heal their hurt. 

“What he said wasn’t true mom. You totally rock the position of CEO. You are amazing and you deserve everything you have.” Peter cried. 

“Don’t worry, love. We will make sure that bastard pays for his treatment of the most important woman in my life. Peter is right, honey. You are the most brilliant woman I have ever known, and you make me so, so happy.” Tony nuzzled her. 

Slowly but surely, Pepper’s cries died down. She didn’t know why the man’s words had hurt her so much. She knew her boys loved her because of who she was, not what she could give them, but it still hurt to know that there were people out there that still believed in gender roles so deeply. The family of three stood up and left the room without another word, leaving the rest of the Avengers to answer the students’ many questions. 

“Peter is Tony Stark’s son?”

“Is Mrs. Stark going to be okay?”

“When did Tony adopt Peter?”

“What is going to happen to Mr. Harrington?”

“Where did they take Flash?” 

These were just some of the questions Peter’s classmates asked, each one answered by an increasingly impatient Avenger. Their family was hurting, and they couldn’t be there for them. Soon no one had any more questions, and the class was led back out to the bus, where a livid Mr. Harrington and Flash were waiting. And if Peter’s classmates, with a new found respect for the teen, yelled at the two troublemakers the entire way back to the school, Peter didn’t need to know. He and his family were all in a cuddle pile in the middle of the common room, blankets and pillows were strewn on the floor, while Pepper sat in the middle of the snuggling superheroes, wondering how she got so lucky. 

Peter decided then and there. All the looks he would receive come Monday were totally going to be worth it. 


	2. Mondays are the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to school the Monday following the field trip

It was the Monday following the field trip, and Peter casually walked into his first class with his SORUs in. Nothing was going to put a damper on his good mood today. Yesterday, Peter and his parents set up a meeting with the school board and principal. Peter still recalled the glorious moment when the board realized that there was no saving Mr. Harrington...or Flash...

_**Flashback** _

_"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Stark. To what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting?" The head board member began._

_"Good Morning. We are here today to ensure the termination of the employment of one Roger Harrington and to see Eugene Thompson expelled." Pepper had stated cooly. She was a master of ridding her face of any emotion._

_The entire board spluttered, while an enraged Mrs. Thompson started screeching like a banshee. "I'm not sure I follow Mrs. Stark, surely there must be some misunderstanding," said one of the shorter board members._

_"Oh yes," the board relaxed a bit, "The misunderstanding was yours. You knowingly hired a despicable man as a teacher, and you allowed my son to be bullied for ten years because his mommy lines your pockets." Pepper was fuming now. The board realized now that there was no mistake. The Starks were onto them, and they were out for blood._

_"Surely you don't mean me," Mrs. Thompson said, fluttering her eyelashes as if she were innocent as she spoke in a sickly sweet tone. "This board knows better than anyone that my precious Eugene would never harm a fly."_

_It was Tony's turn to fume now. "You know as well as I do Thompson, that your boy is a monster. I bet you were so proud of your son for 'sticking up for himself' when in reality, you knew he was a bully. Tell me Edna, did you encourage your child to beat up mine on a daily basis? Do you get some sort of sick pleasure knowing your son is hurting other children?"_

_"How DARE you imply that MY SON is anything but perfect!" Edna Thompson was furious. How did these bastards know her son was beating up on Parker? It wasn't like the child had any family other than his aunt, and surely that bitch wouldn't know Tony Stark of all people. She was going to teach that slut a lesson, but back to the situation at hand. She needed to diffuse the issue, and fast, or else there was no telling what Stark and his whore wife would do._

_"Why do you care about the Parker brat? He should be nothing to you!" Mrs. Thompson tried._

_"Peter STARK is my son and has been since the day he was born. What? Are you so surprised? Is it such a shock that Peter has a family, or is it a shock that his family is us? Do you know how much convincing it took to keep the Avengers away from your throats? They want you and your family dead Mrs. Thompson. Dead. That's what you would be if not for me." Tony shook with rage. NO ONE spoke about his son that way._

_Mrs. Thompson finally seemed to realize her predicament. She was in a room with Tony Stark, the richest man in the world, and her son had bullied his for ten years. That was not something that the billionaire was going to let stand. She paled and looked around the room. The white men she could normally pay off to ignore these situations were now glaring at her. She was not going to be able to get out of this with her family's reputation intact. It was time for damage control._

_"Surely you don't want to ruin the life of an innocent child before he's had the chance to grow up? What kind of monster does that make YOU, hm, Mr. Stark?" She smiled coyly, thinking she had the parents right where she wanted them._

_Pepper looked at her for a moment with shock on her face before it turned into the most murderous glare the earth had ever seen. "We came here today to punish two individuals, Mrs. Thompson. We can easily make room for a third." she smiled._

_If Mrs. Thompson was pale before, she was almost transparent now. Clearly, she had assessed her position incorrectly. She did not hold all of the cards in her hand. In fact, she held none! With this revelation coursing through her brain, Mrs. Thompson slowly sat down, trying for all the world to figure out how to get out of this. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice Mr. and Mrs. Stark handing over the files to the school board that would ensure Eugene's expulsion._

_"I think you will find, esteemed board members, that there is enough evidence of Eugene Thompson's behavior on this thumb-drive to expel him three times over." Mr. Stark calmly stated. The board members opened the files on the drive to find hundreds of videos, sound bites, and student testimonies._

_"Now. On to Roger Harrington. I think it would be wise for you to fire that man immediately so as to spare your school from the backlash of having a teacher who is being tried for child endangerment on your payroll." Mrs. Stark said with a glare._

_The school board was visibly shaken. There was no other word for their state of being. It was clear to the Starks that they had finally realized how much they had messed up. This was only reinforced when the furious parents called their son into the room. Peter Stark walked into the room with little to none of the confidence he had possessed during the field trip. This was the School Board! None of the other adults at the school believed him, so why would they? He began to hyperventilate and his vision started to swim. His dad took one look at him and firmly held his shoulders and guided him down from his panic attack, instructing him to match his breathing._

_The board looked on in awe as they saw the usually untouchable Tony Stark exhibit the characteristics of a loving father. Peter, after he had regained control of his breathing patterns, turned to the gathered board members. "Uh..Hi..." he began. "I'm not sure how convinced you are based on what my parents have shown you so far, so I am here to tell you my side of the story."  
_

_Peter told them of the first day of preschool, at least, what he could remember of it. He told them of the progression from insults to physical bullying. He told them how Flash had turned the whole school against him on basically every subject. How Mr. Harrington had behaved, and how each encounter with the teacher made him feel unwanted. He told them of his self-loathing...how he didn't ever tell anyone about his struggles because he either didn't think they would believe him or he didn't want to trouble them with his problems._

_By the end of his explanation, the board looked horrified that they had been turning a blind eye to this child simply because his antagonist's parents gifted the school large sums of money. They were no better than the bullies themselves if they were so easily swayed from doing the right thing._

_Mrs. Thompson was livid. She could see the board ridding themselves of her influence as the brat continued to ramble about how her son had supposedly treated him. Of course, she knew that the child was telling the truth, but it didn't feel good to be in the wrong._

_Peter just stared at them in silence as he watched the adults come to the same conclusions: Roger Harrington was to be fired effective immediately and Eugene Thompson and his mother were to be punished, Eugene was expelled and his mother was removed and banned from ever working with the board again._

_Peter and his family, satisfied with the results of the meeting, walked out of the conference room._

**_End Flashback_ **

So, with his good mood in place, and his future looking bully-free for the time being, Peter went about his day in relative peace. He noticed the looks he got in the hallways and even from within the classrooms. He heard the mutterings of those who had been on the field trip with him: _Peter is a Stark, We were wrong._

Things only got more weird at lunch. Peter usually sat alone with his nose buried in his books, however, today he just could not seem to catch a break. It seemed like the entire female population of Midtown was "dropping by to say hi" or "wanting Peter to join their lunch table". After being the odd one out for so long, this newfound popularity just served to make Peter more anxious. He knew, objectively, that the attention was focused on him now because it was out there that he was a Stark. Being his friend or even entering a relationship with him would allow certain families to be "one step closer" to receiving a portion of the Stark fortune, a minuscule step to be sure, but a step nonetheless. 

Peter had never seen any of his classmates as friends. Granted, that was mostly because for the longest time, no one wanted to associate with him. Now, however, EVERYONE wanted to be with him. It was infuriating and offensive, to know that people these days still valued money over relationships. Peter had made good friends through SI, ones that valued him as Peter over what he could give them. Shuri and Harley were his best friends. Harley was an intern at SI, and Shuri was the princess of Wakanda. They both were wicked smart, and the three of them were always pushing one another's ideas to better them. It was relationships like these that would last a lifetime. 

Lunch had ended by the time Peter had completed his reverie, which meant it was time for his next class. He had a small entourage following him to his locker, this time they were predominantly male. Clearly, they were trying to make up for the way they had treated Peter in the past, but Peter was having none of it. He was a Stark...ignoring unwanted attention was second nature to him. As he put his books into his bag, he turned to see a furious Flash stalking towards him. This was odd in and of itself because Flash was no longer allowed on school grounds, so how did he get in? Peter just glanced at the bully before he made his way to his next class. Fash had other plans for him though. 

The other teen started screaming in his face. "Parker! What the hell are you-"

"Stark." Peter calmly interrupted. "My name is Peter Parker Stark, and you will do well to remember that."

Flash wasn't having it. He continued to yell at Peter and insult his family. After his tirade died down a bit, Flash realized that Peter was smirking. "You really don't know when to stop Eugene, do you? I'm not sure how you got in here, but let me tell you...you're not getting out so easily." As soon as Parker said this, Flash looked around to see the glares of his former peers as well as a wall of police officers instructing him to get on his hands and knees. Flash, it seemed, had not realized that he would be treated as an intruder and a threat to the safety of the school's occupants. While he had been screaming bloody murder, someone had called 911, and Flash was now being arrested. 

Peter would have rather not seen Flash getting arrested, but there was little he could do. Sure, the boy had bullied him for over half of his life, but that did not make it any easier to see someone so young lose so many opportunities. 

Classes had been canceled for the rest of the day, and all of the students' parents had been notified of the situation. 

Happy was waiting for him as Peter exited the school, and the paparazzi were blinding him with their cameras and shouting questions he had no answers for. Peter was only too pleased to allow the car door to block out the annoying parts of his day. As Happy drove to the Tower, Peter realized that his dad was going to tease him to no end for this. He could picture it now: 'First day as Peter Stark and you already had someone come after you! Well done! I think congratulations are in order!' Peter shivered at the thought of the grief he would get from his superfamily.

_Oh well. Might as well tuck in for the ride._ Peter thought as he settled into the leather seats of the Audi. His family would be annoying, sure, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
